Calling Dr. Derk
by Spy Elf
Summary: Derk helps out his two misguided friends. Ace/Aggie. Complete.
1. Ace calls in

Disclaimer: Gatchaman/G-Force is not my creation in any way shape and/or form.

Author's Note: This is a G-Force story because it is the first Gatchaman version I saw and I got used to the characters being like this. But I like all the versions. And all the Joe/Derk characters especially! Yum! And, yes I spell his name differently. I like it with an 'e.' New chapters will come up in a few days.

Derk's communicator beeped in his ear, waking him from deep sleep. "Ah shit,' he grumbled, "After one hell of a mission, they won't even let a person sleep." He rolled over in bed and sat up. " Pulling the communicator to his face, he turned it on and whined into it, "What?"

"Derk, its Ace."

"Yeah, I can tell who you are. Whaddya want? Its…" he paused, then returned with annoyance, "It's two o'clock in the damn morning, Ace. I just got here three hours ago. I swear if this is not a very, and I mean very, important mission, I am so going to kick your scrawny little, aviator ass."

"You are alone, aren't you?"

Derk snapped back, "Yes, I'm alone. What? Did you think I was with some woman?" The silence on the other end spoke for itself. "Shit, Ace! We just got back from a four-day mission. I haven't sleep well in all that time. What do you think I am? The Energizer bunny?"

The com link resounded with laughter. "What do you mean? Can the Condor not live up to his own reputation?"

"Funny, very funny, fly boy. Just for that, I should go out and get one. Now is there a real reason for this?"

Ace sighed, "I need your help." 

Derk coughed in disbelief as he began to pull some pants on over his boxers. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. The great G-Force leader needs my help? Asking for help from the guy that people consider the loose cannon? What's wrong, did you forget how to shoot?"

"Derk! Could you just be serious for a minute?"

He snorted, "Geez Ace, I was."

"Damn it, " another sigh, "It's about Aggie."

Derk went into big brother mode, "Is she ok? Did she get hurt and not tell us? Would be just like her…Just wait and I'll be there in just a few minutes."

"No, no, no, wait," Ace's voice stopped him from pulling on a shirt, "She's ok. There is nothing wrong with her. At least she hasn't mentioned anything about it. It's is my problem, about her."

Derk fell back onto the bed, and covered his head with a pillow. "Why do I feel like this is going to be an all night conversation with you whining and bitching and me trying…"

"Here I am in the midst of my unhappiness, and your getting pissy with me." Ace interrupted. "I am trying to unload my emotions to someone other than Aggie and all you can do is complain about being tired. Like that is something you aren't used too."

Derk's voice was muffled underneath the pillow, "Ace, you're turning into a woman right before my very, uh… ears. I can't imagine that she has done anything wrong as a G-Force member, so this has to be personal. And I don't wanna hear that stuff about us protecting her because she is female. Shit, I remember the grief she gave us the last time we tried that, even if you don't. So this has to be about your relationship, which I might add is really non-existent because you don't wanna get off your lazy ass and do anything. And you should because, God knows Aggie has a thing for you, although I don't know why, but she does. She could be good for you, loosen you up, get the rulebook out of your ass. Getting laid could be a good thing for you."

Ace replied with the same tone Derk remembered his fifth grade teacher used, "I cannot believe you just said that."

Derk chuckled, pulling the pillow off, "Why does that bother you? Aggie and me already had that conversation. She can be so fun when she gets mad. She really knows more dirty language than I gave her credit for."

"You've talked about Aggie about getting laid?!?" Ace's voice shrieked. "_You_ weren't about to do anything were you?"

"With Aggie? Shit no. She'd kill me if I even tried anything on her."

Ace huffed, "Glad to hear it. Dr. Brighthead has already talked about getting you fixed anyway. I would hate to take back my defense of you to him."

"WHAT?" Derk yelped, jerking straight up in bed. "He didn't. Did he?" his voice quaked with fear. He curled around himself and shuddered. "Ace, don't joke about this important stuff."

Ace snickered, "I will be serious about this if you will."

Derk sighed and cleared his throat as he realized that Ace was joking, "That was cruel, man. I promise to be serious now." He began a drop-dead impersonation of Dr. Brighthead, "What can I help you with, Eagle leader?"

"That's it! I'm calling the kennel!"

Derk's eyes filled with tears as he laughed, "No, man, wait…hahaha….I promise…haha…I'm serious now." He exhaled deeply as he regained control. "Could you tell I had been practicing that one for a while?"

"Yeah," Ace drawled, "If we were on an open channel, you would be in serious trouble."

Derk replied through the com link solemnly, "Ace, life is far to short to be adult. Now about your Aggie problem, just go and have fun. Be responsible now. I'll talk to you - the morning after."

"Derk, excuse me if I just don't wanna have this talk with you." Ace mumbled. "However, its not that I have a problem being with Aggie.."

"Ha!" Derk interrupted, "Then why the heck has it taken you this long?"

Ace's voice just got louder as he continued. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I do want to be with Aggie, but I'm worried I'm going to change the way I act."

"What? I don't have a problem with you losing the ass-kissing attitude."

"Will you let me finish?! Anyway, I have given it a lot of thought. If I start to date Aggie, I will change; I know I will. I will treat her like a breakable and not like a member of the team. I'll favor her over my own good sense. Even if she is the best qualified to do something dangerous, I won't let her. Can you see where I am going here?"

Derk got up during Ace's confession and got a beer from the fridge. 'Oh, man,' he thought, 'I need to go grocery shopping.' He sighed, "Yes, Ace. As scary as it seems, I can see what you mean. Trying to wrap her in silk will just piss her off and then you two will fight, and all we need is a fight in the team. We are having to much trouble fighting outside sources as it is."

Ace groaned, "That's not even the worst part."

"Oh shit, there's more?" Derk paled.

"Just as I am beginning to think 'Screw the unfair treatment, I want to be with her' she tells me, at the end of this last mission mind you, that she has a date. And not just any date, oh no. The guy from the Starbucks across from the Snack J. Paul, Peter, something."

Derk almost choked on his drink, "Patrick? From Starbucks? The horny jerk? I know him; all he does is try to get girls in the sack. And not like myself mind you, I at least can take no for an answer. Not that I have ever heard of him forcing anyone," he added, as he realized what he said and to who, "He just comes on really, really strong."

"I have to do something. Her date was tonight!" came the strangled voice from the com link. "You haven't heard from her since you got in have you?"

"Relax, Ace. Ags can handle herself from any unwanted advances. She may just be trying to make you jealous. And since it is working, ask her out the next time you see her. If you have decided you don't care about the preferential treatment you will give her, then be with her. Besides, I'll help you remember to treat her like a team member, as long as she is in uniform, that is."

Ace hesitated, "Maybe your right. You know, and if you tell anyone I'll deny, I'm scared to say something to her. What if this date means she doesn't feel for me anymore?"

"Trust me, "Derk sighed, "I think it is a safe bet. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, "Ace laughed, "Even though I'll be up all night doesn't mean that Sleeping Beauty has to be awake with me."

Derk crawled back into bed and buried himself with the covers. "Good night to you, too, Prince Charming."


	2. Aggie drops by

Disclaimer: Gatchaman/G-Force is not my creation in any way shape and/or form. If you know who Mercedes Lackey is, I borrowed an idea from _Summoned to Tourney_ for Derk's communication problem. I don't own anything to do with her either. Just spend my cash on plenty of her books.

Author's Note: This is a G-Force story because it is the first Gatchaman version I saw and I got used to the characters being like this. But I like all the versions. And, yes I spell Derk's name differently. I like it with an 'e.' Review to let me know what the plan should be. I have an idea, but it needs help.

"AH SHIT!" 

The bellow was followed by a loud metallic clank. The nearby birds were frightened into the air above from a nearby field. 

Derk Daring, the Condor, the loose cannon, G-2, was having trouble reasoning with a machine. Ace's dirt bike to be precise. He had seen a rather preoccupied Ace that morning as G-1 brought the bike over for Derk to tinker with. The bike had been squealing brakes for the past few weeks and Derk couldn't take listening to it anymore. Every time Ace drove it to the Snack J, it cried out for Derk's attention. So he was finally working on it. The bike was being bad-tempered, almost refusing help.

Derk loved it. He and this bike had the same stubborn attitude. He was attempting another shot at the bolts when a voice interrupted him, "Should I leave you two alone?"

Derk jerked up, cracking his head on the handlebars. "Hey Ags," he said, calling her by the nickname he had given her in training years ago. "What brings you all the way out here? And how did you get here, by the way? I didn't hear anything."

Aggie laughed. "I drove my bike, Derk. Man, Galactor could have brought his mecha up right behind you to ask for directions to town and you would never have noticed. You and cars, I guess I'll never understand."

"You would if you would only hang around long enough to pay attention to what it is I do."

She sat down on the toolbox next to him. "Yeah, and lose my mind with all the car mumbo-jumbo. I think not. You would slowly drive me insane." She laughed.

He chuckled with her. "I think it is more than me that is driving you insane. Perhaps a certain guy, that flies a certain plane, that you just happen to call Eagle leader or G-1 depending on the moment."

"Whom I will also call Ass."

He looked at her sharply, "A little touchy aren't we? What's the matter? Did Ags not have a good date? Does her big brother need to go and hang someone up by their toenails for not being a nice guy? Cause I'll do it. Happily I might add."

"I would only love to give you your fondest wish, but beating the crap out of Ace would only get us in trouble. And I took care of Patrick last night. He was a real hands on learner in school. I wonder if he woke up yet." She pushed Derk's jaw shut. "Oh, I didn't hurt him _that_ bad. But he believes me now, if I say I'll feed him his fingers."

Derk gulped. "Remind me again, never to touch you."

"Don't tell me you forgot your last lesson. I thought you learned not to pinch me when I wasn't expecting it." Her fingers curled into claw-like shapes and she grinned evilly. "Don't tell me I have to tickle you into submission."

"Hey!" Derk dropped the oil rag from his hands and ran around to the opposite side of the bike. "You just keep those fingers of yours over there." He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to the a very ticklish member of G-Force? I sometimes think that if Galactor ever caught me, true torture would be a nonstop tickle-fest." Aggie was doubled over with laughter at this point. He continued, "Well, its true."

She giggled once more and wiped her eyes, "I dunno. PeeWee is pretty ticklish too. Just a few days ago, he actually transformed in the Snack J to get away from me."

"You are one mean sister. But, I wouldn't have you any other way."

Aggie sighed. "I am so glad you are around. I want to keep you, so no more of that dangerous suicidal stuff ok? About gave me a heart attack on that last mission." Derk grew silent and Aggie knew to let the subject drop. "Besides I need you alive to take care of PeeWee after I am jailed for killing my commander from unrequited love."

Derk picked up the wrench he had dropped earlier. "I can not believe I am about to say this. Ags, he does love you. You should have heard him this morning, _early_ this morning. He wouldn't leave me alone. Got all upset about you and Patrick. I told him there was nothing to be worried about. I knew who Patrick was. He was panicky; thought that meant you didn't have feelings for him anymore. He sounded like a little lost puppy."

Aggie walked over to her friend and threw her arms around him as she leaned into his back. "And we know how much you love puppy dogs." She smiled as the groaned. "I know, I know, don't remind you. But, why doesn't he just say something. I want to be with him. Man, even PeeWee and Hootie are trying to help me, and you are doing your best. What is it?"

Derk turned around and folded his best friend in a bear hug. "Ags, he is scared of the way he will treat you. "At her huff he added, "No. no just listen. If he finally admits to loving you, and you two become a couple, do you know what that will do to him? He will drive himself insane trying to protect what he loves. And you know how you hate being wrapped up and protected. I can't say that I wouldn't do the same if I found someone to share that kind of love with." He grinned. "You wouldn't happen to have a sister locked away somewhere would you?"

Aggie had her face buried in his chest, so the reply was a bit muffled, "If I did I would have already introduced you."

"Do you know what Ace did say? He has just about decided to tell you anyway. I have offered to help remind him that you are also a member of the team and that you need to do your job too."

"Thanks. "She pulled away from him and smiled. "Now exactly what are you going to do about it?"

Derk quirked an eyebrow at her, "What am I going to do? I'm not telling him anything that might keep me from firing the bird missile. I would suggest not going out with anymore guys. It seems to discourage him from 'returning your love." He added in a falsetto voice. Then, laughed as she smacked him in the arm. "Complain about Patrick's treatment the next time you see him. Or even, go ahead and tell him you love him. Maybe it will kick his aviator ass into gear."

"And if I do say I love him and he doesn't say anything, or worse, says he doesn't love me?"

Derk smirked, "Well, if the former, then just sigh heavily and walk away slowly and say something like, 'I can't wait forever' or something to make him feel equally guilty. If the latter, well then, just come to Papa-Derk and I'll make him pay for breaking my girl's heart."

"Thanks, Dad." She smiled, but not before Derk could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Ags. All joking aside, he does love you."

She nodded and picked her helmet off the ground. "It seems to be taking forever for him to figure that out. Bye, Derk. Now, go, conquer that machine." Aggie went to her bike. Derk could now see it parked around the side of his trailer. As she was leaving he heard her com link go off. "Aggie." PeeWee's stressed voice called out, "How much bleach are you supposed to use? My pants didn't go in the wash looking like this. You told me to wash clothes and this is what happens."

Derk laughed as Aggie cussed outright and ran to her bike. But, in his mind, he was already forming a plan.


	3. Conspiracy

Disclaimer: Gatchaman/G-Force is not my creation in any way shape and/or form. 

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. The computer and me had a few problems. Namely it erased all my notes for this story. Isn't technology grand?

Derk raced down the road to meet up with the Phoenix. Some of Galactor's goons were on random destruction attacks again. It was time for a little thinning out of the green morons. It was not a mecha this time, just some tanks and lots of firepower. Derk was more than happy to do some demolishing himself. But, his enjoyment was not only for him. He had a plan that was going to make his little sister Aggie happy.

"Derk, are you ready for liftoff?" Hootie's voice came through the com link and Derk looked out the window to see the Phoenix hovering above him. 

"Hey, where the hell did you come from? Yeah, I'm ready, just be careful." Derk replied putting his car on auto driver so it could keep speed. He always got nervous when those big mechanical arms came down to pick up his baby. One of these days Hootie was going to miss and either crush him or scratch the shit out of his car. He jerked as the arms closed in on him, then lifted him into the air and into the nose of the Phoenix. Derk finally exhaled as the car was locked into place. Just as he began to pull his self out, he found he couldn't contain the information any longer. 

"Aggie, would you come to the hanger for a minute? I have some information for you."

"Sure. On my way."

Derk waited by the door to his car for Aggie to arrive. And his little sister was fast and…uh…. hyper?

"Derky!" She cried giving him a huge hug. "So, whadja bring me?"

He shrugged her off and held her at arms length. "What happened to you?"

She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "I stole Hootie's skittles."

"Oh, shit. Bad idea kiddo. Never steal the big man's candy. But, it may help. I have your idea for Ace catching. You just have to go along with what I say. And, hey, if you wanna be crazy about it, go ahead. It will give Ace something else to fret about."

She snorted. "This doesn't involve us kissing each other and being a couple right? I just don't think I can do that without laughing. Besides, you two will only try to kill each other. Again."

"No. Geez, Ags, you do seem to think of kissing me an awful lot for someone not interested. OW!" He screamed as Aggie pinched his side. "No, it doesn't involve any of that. Just go with me when I stalk off alone, and go after some goons by myself. You know, usually my destructive rage trips. Where you guys are so scared I'm going to kill myself? Well, this time when I leave, come with me. I won't do anything that dangerous, just enough to make Ace's hair turn white. And possibly scare him into saying those three little words."

"What? Give me chocolate?" She laughed as Derk frowned. "Yeah, ok that sounds interesting. And hey, even if he doesn't say anything, at least the trip will be fun. I've always wanted to go off like that."

Ace was already ticking him off. "Come on, Ace. Just one bird missile, right in front of them. It will stop them all, I swear."

"No, Derk."

Calm, Derk, calm… no not helping. "Why the hell not? What do you suggest we do, fly over them and say 'Stop it you guys.'? Oh, please. I promise I can shoot it without hitting any innocents. They are far enough from any houses for me to hit. I am the marksman of this here outfit and I can make that hit."

"Derk, we don't have permission to use it. Also, since we don't know what they are up to, it might pay off if we leave them alone and just follow them."

"Shit, Ace. The 'following' excuse again. Just admit that you have no, mmpph!" Derk's mouth was cut off by PeeWee's hand.

"Relax, Derk. You are just making it worse." PeeWee quickly released Derk as he felt more than heard the resulting growl. "Besides, I have something on the infrared scanner." He jumped back over to his console. "I have been looking over some data and found that one of the tanks is sending out messages to the rest. "He pointed to a blip on the screen. "It's this one. Surrounded by about 12 others. All the rest of the tanks have no humans on board, "he held up his hand to stall Derk's commentary, but they do have an tremendous amount of explosives not attached to their attack weapons Blow them up and we could take out a small city."

"So, now we can't blow up any of the tanks, nor try to take out the command tank from the air for fear of hitting the others. It will be pretty hard to get to that one tank too, surrounded like that." Ace smirked. "Now aren't you glad I'm in charge. This idiot here would have blown us all to smithereens."

The idiot in question really had to restrain himself from tackling his commander and beating his head in. He paused as one side of his brain recognized this as the opportunity he and Ags were looking for. And Ace had handed it right to him.

He kept his angry appearance, not wanting to tip off anyone. "Fine. This 'idiot' will just go destroy the command tank. Since nobody here seems to have the,"- a direct look at PeeWee, who gulped, – "balls to do it themselves. Aggie, you come with me. I need some charges to be set, and I don't do anything with explosives besides throw them."

Aggie ran for the door, knowing her moment. 

Ace looked like a fish out of water. "NO! Derk that is too dangerous. We will think of something else." Derk ignored him. "We don't need to do this."

Surprisingly, Derk and Ags got some backup. "Ace, I think Derk's right," Hootie said. "You said it yourself, we can't attack them from the sky like this. Derk is the only one who can handle that kind of attack from the ground."

Ace fumed, but consented. "Okay. Derk take the explosives and try not to kill yourself."

Derk turned to face Aggie and smiled. He was about to take the pin out of the grenade. "Alright Ags, you heard the man. You ready to ride?"

"Yep."

"Absolutely NOT!!" Ace skidded around to face them. "Aggie is _fixing_ the explosives, _you_ are taking them. Aggie will stay right here. I can't have something happen to the both of you."

Again, the conspirators had help. "Yeah right, Ace. Like Derk is going to be able to do some evasive driving and set the charges. Aggie needs to go." PeeWee grinned at his sister.

"I don't think so. Derk can handle it. Aggie doesn't need to go."

Aggie stood up, fury in every line of her body. "And why not? Derk can't drive and set charges on the tank. I can do that. I have to do my job Ace. The Lord knows I love you, but that will not stop me from knocking your ass to the ground so I can do my job!"

There was a silence in the Phoenix as all members realized that this was the first time Aggie came out and said she loved Ace and the first time she had threatened to hit him.

She flushed and cleared her throat. "Come on Derk. Let's go." 

Ace grabbed her arm as she turned around. "No, I can't let you do this."

"Ace…" she growled, but was cut off.

He put his hands on her shoulders and held her there. "You really wanna know why you can't go? All right fine! Because I love you, damn it! And if this crazed moron screws up and gets you killed, I may as well die to. Are you happy, now?!?" By the end of the speech, Ace was huffing and looking Aggie straight in the eye.

She pushed the case of explosives into Derk's arms, "Yea." Then she pulled of her helmet, and his and leaned in for the kiss she had always wanted.

Derk waited a few moments for them to pull apart. And waited. Then, with the case, he motioned to PeeWee. "Feel like riding with me? I'll let you set the charges. I don't think she will be going."

"Hootie, are they done up there?"

"Yeah, Derk. They had to breath for a while."

PeeWee snickered. "Good. Send the fearless leader to the com link."

"Yes, Derk?" Ace's voice sounded vaguely annoyed.

"I have several pieces of command tank and at least two dozen disabled tanks on the ground here. Could you send a clean up crew?"


End file.
